


Seat at the Round Table

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Merlin knows best how to lift Arthur's mood.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Seat at the Round Table

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Gag
> 
> So this was going to be a main challenge fill for 5 senses but it never seemed right so I abandoned it. It is now a bingo fill because it would otherwise never see the light of day.

_Fuck._

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur's forceful voice pierced through the repetitive thoughts in his head.

He choked at a particularly vicious thrust, feeling Arthur's fingers tighten in his hair, his cock filling him, holding there as his breath ran out.

He tried to hold onto something but Arthur's trousers simply fell earlier when he'd tried, so now his palms met heated skin and he remembered where he was.

On his knees. In Arthur's small council room. Arthur's cock down his throat.

He moaned appreciatively, Arthur pulling out, resting his cockhead against his panting lips, painting them with the copious amounts of precome he'd earlier been lapping at like a starving animal.

"There you go, catch your breath," Arthur hummed tenderly, as if he weren't about to gag Merlin on his cock until he was satisfied.

He licked his lips clean, kissing the drooling head next, tilting his chin up to make eye contact with Arthur as he did so.

Arthur gasped sharply, reaching softly in contrast to everything he's done to Merlin in the last few minutes by wiping his undereyes free from tears, smearing it into the sweat at his temples, leaving a damp trail across his face.

He wasn't here to be romanced. He was here because he wanted to be. And Arthur had looked ready to throttle his council for speaking against his desires.

"Caught your breath, have you?"

He didn't bother responding, sitting up and letting Arthur's cock slide back in from the corner of his mouth, sliding in only to push against his cheek as Arthur gave him a boyish smirk, as if he were pleased to see his cock visible from where it was.

He swallowed convulsively as Arthur stopped playing around and pulled him onto his cock, burrowing his nose in Arthur's crotch so that all he could feel was his cock in his throat, his hair against his face, and smell. Arthur smelled of sex. Of sex with him.

He groaned, it coming out more a wet gurgle than anything else that somehow made Arthur grab onto his hair and pull him off before shoving himself back in almost immediately.

Merlin could do nothing but go with it. He had no leverage. Other than his magic. But why would he use it when he wanted to be used this way?

Arthur was groaning, panting, huffing filthy things he couldn't understand when his current mind's sole purpose was getting Arthur off before his next meeting.

He's been so upset lately that as king, he couldn't very well gallivant off through his kingdom anymore.

Merlin was here to express his genuine affection and thanks to his husband for making the sensible decision.

And paying up his part of the bargain.

"This is what your mouth is for," Arthur told him, "exactly for this," he snarled as he held Merlin's head flush against him, hips tilting erratically as he came down Merlin's throat.

Merlin automatically tried to cough, catching himself on a gag, Arthur's cum lodged thickly in his throat before forcing himself to swallow it down. He didn't want it coming up and making an even bigger mess.

Arthur pulled away, shuddering, and Merlin gasped wetly, jaw tired.

Arthur stared down at him with dark lust filled eyes and Merlin forced himself to redress him with shaking hands.

He hasn't been a servant for quite some time. But spend a few years dressing someone and it becomes natural. Almost as natural to tenderly lick Arthur clean as he pulled up his smallclothes and trousers back into place for him.

He's still kneeling on the floor before him and Arthur is watching him closely even as his breaths still come deeply to him.

"Is this how a consort behaves?"

Merlin smirked at him. "This one does."

Arthur sighed, sounding aggrieved as he fell back against his chair. Merlin shuffled forward, hands on Arthur's thighs to hold himself up.

"Are you really this shameless?"

"Come on, Arthur. Don't ask stupid questions."

"Not only am I not going with my men on their next expedition now I have to delay my next meeting for tomorrow."

"Oh?" Merlin questioned innocently, getting to his feet shakily before plopping down on the round table at his back.

"Yes," Arthur reiterated angrily, pushing himself to his feet and walking around him and the table, pulling the door open. 

Merlin could hear Arthur's clipped tone if not exactly his words from his place.

When he came back, Merlin had both feet on Arthur's chair, leaning back on his elbows as he smiled beatifically up at him.

"All done?"

Arthur hummed instead of responding, fingers trailing against the table before finally reaching Merlin.

Insufferable Merlin who thought he could just ask him for things without leaving him feeling vulnerable at his desire to please.

Merlin had done very little to clean his face. Remnants of precome and drool were drying on his chin, tear tracks against his cheeks. A stunning look.

He cupped Merlin's face, not too different from when he would pull him onto his cock but instead caressed him before kissing him softly. Lips trailing down his jaw to his neck to breathe in deeply his scent of mate.

He nibbled at his warm skin, Merlin's head tilting to provide him better access.

"Get your boots off my chair," he ordered before pushing them off himself and finding his way between long legs.

Merlin, ever insolent, only brought them back up, one to rest against the armrest of the chair and the other leg hooked around Arthur’s hip.

Arthur leaned his palms on the table at Merlin's sides, leaning over him. "And what exactly do you think I'll be doing?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of something," he said, widening his legs invitingly.

Arthur growled, leaning in and giving Merlin biting kisses before pulling away and taking Merlin's trousers with him after a brief struggle.


End file.
